


S.O.S.

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Sex, Stalking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Detective Megan Ashburn and her young daughter have finally found their fresh start in Los Angeles, with the LAPD at Mid Wilshire. But when Megan’s abusive ex husband tracks them down, determined to take their daughter away, Megan’s colleagues mobilize to save them...especially when it’s discovered that the only thing standing between Megan and her daughter and Megan’s abusive ex is a very pregnant Officer Lucy Chen.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Domestic Bliss

Detective Megan Ashburn was sitting at her desk in Major Crimes, at Mid Wilshire. She’d just dropped her five year old daughter, Kaitlyn, off at her new daycare. Kaitlyn had been super excited, but also very nervous to start her new daycare, and Megan hoped her first day would go smoothly. Megan sipped her coffee, when a small paper bag of fast food breakfast landed on her desk. Megan glanced up and saw her partner, Detective Ash Reno, smiling at her. Megan squealed with excitement and jumped up from her desk. She gave Ash a big hug. She eased back and studied him. “You look good as new. You’re cleared for duty then?” Ash nodded at her. “Yep. As of 8am this morning.” Ash had been shot on their last case together, which had been Megan’s first case with him and the LAPD, a few weeks ago. Ash continued smirking at her, as they sat down at their desks and dug into breakfast. Megan frowned at him. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Ash innocently shrugged his shoulders as he bit into his breakfast sandwich. “Not that I noticed. Your makeup looks good by the way, that shade of lipstick is flattering on you.” Megan raised an eyebrow as Ash went in for the kill. “Very flattering in fact...much more flattering on you than Noah, anyway.” Megan blushed as Ash grinned at her. “Uh huh. That’s the same look I got from Noah when we went running this morning.” Megan shrugged a shoulder. “He stopped by this morning to give Kateybug a good luck present. She was nervous about starting her new daycare.” Ash let out a chuckle. “Seems like Kateybug isn’t the only one who got a present this morning.” Megan wadded up the wrapper her breakfast sandwich came in and threw it at Ash, hitting him in the face with it. Megan tried to glare at him, but the glare was accompanied by a half smile. “You are such a brat, Reno.” Ash laughed at her as they finished their breakfast.

Officer Tim Bradford glanced worriedly at his wife, Officer Lucy Chen. “Boot...are you sure about this?” Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved him out of their bedroom. “I’m sure. You spent so much time worrying about me this morning that you’re running late for work. It’s just a routine check up. And I promise, I’ll go straight to the doctor’s office, and then come straight home. No stops anywhere...cross my heart.” Tim sighed as he grabbed his wallet and his keys from the table by the door leading to the garage. “Bed rest means you’re off your feet, Boot. It doesn’t include driving. I can call in sick or go in late.” Lucy struggled for patience. “I can’t be off my feet 24 hours a day, babe. That’s not healthy either. I’m supposed to be off my feet as much as possible. And Mid Wilshire is already shorthanded as it is.” Tim framed her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. “You’ll call me?” Lucy smiled and nodded as she passionately returned his kiss. Tim moaned and whispered against her mouth. “Maybe we should play hooky.” Lucy chuckled against his mouth. “Not today. Now go. I love you babe.” Tim tenderly smiled at her. “I love you too, Boot.” Tim winked at her as he walked out to the garage and got in his truck. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread washing over him.

An hour later, Tim was sitting in the office of his watch commander, Sgt. Wade Grey. Tim was not happy, at all, with the bomb Sgt. Grey had just dropped on him. “You can’t be serious.” Sgt. Grey sighed deeply...he knew Tim wasn’t going to be happy with this arrangement, but there was nothing he could do about it. “Unfortunately I’m as serious as I get, Officer Bradford. Officer Stanton is back on patrol. I’m pairing him with you...I’m hoping you’ll rub off on him, at least in some ways. And, I need you to keep an eye on him.” Tim rolled his his eyes. “Why me?” Sgt. Grey smiled at him. “Because my best patrol officer, your wife, is on maternity leave. So that leaves my second best patrol officer to keep an eye on Stanton... and that’s you.” Tim smirked at him. “Ughh...fine. For how long?” Sgt. Grey shrugged his shoulders. “Until Stanton gets fired, transferred again, or, a miracle happens and he learns something.” Tim sighed and nodded as he stood up. He left Sgt. Grey’s office in a much worse mood than when he’d arrived.

Lucy was at her obstetrician’s office, laying on an exam table. The doctor smiled as she looked at Lucy while giving her an ultrasound. “Everyone’s looking really good Lucy. Heart rates are excellent. Emma’s weight is still a bit smaller than her brothers’, but that’s totally normal in multiples. Overall they’re all doing excellent, and they’re all at very healthy weights.” Lucy smiled in relief. “That’s good news, Dr. Boyd. Tim’s been so worried and edgy about the Big Three lately...the closer my due date gets the more he stresses.” Dr. Boyd gently smiled at Lucy. “Well, I hope this alleviates his fears. So, you’re due May 3rd, but if I were you, if you haven’t already, start getting ready for their delivery. Multiples tend to come early. You’re not showing any signs of even being in the neighborhood of going into labor, but things happen. You need to be ready to rock and roll no later than the beginning of April, because honestly they could come at any time after that.” Lucy excitedly nodded...the Big Three’s arrival was getting closer and closer, and Lucy couldn’t wait to meet them. 

Officer Doug Stanton sighed as he glanced over at Tim. Doug knew he had fucked up royally...although he still felt justified in some of his actions. But he realized that his views didn’t mesh, at all, with the folks at Mid Wilshire, and he was doing everything he could to transfer. “Look, Bradford...I’m sorry about the shit that went down before. I’ve learned from my mistakes, believe me.” Tim simply nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off the road as he drove through the streets of L.A. “You know, Stanton, my T.O. taught me that talk is cheap. So I’m not going to judge you by your words. I will however judge you by your actions. You pull any of that shit with me that you pulled with West, you and I are going to have a major problem.” Doug sighed as Tim glanced over at him. “Being a good cop isn’t just about arresting the bad guys. It’s about helping the community; and there’s a lot of people in our community who look different and sound different than you or I do. They’re just as deserving of our help as anyone else, because they’re just as much a part of our community as we are. Got it?” Doug sighed and nodded...this was going to be a long shift. 

Ex Detective Chris Davis sat in his rental car outside Kaitlyn’s daycare, on the opposite side of the street. He watched the children running around and playing and felt his blood boil. He had lost so much time with his daughter, thanks to his bitch of an ex wife. She’d even changed his daughter’s last name. When his wife had taken back her maiden name after the divorce, and after he’d lost all custody of Kaitlyn, his ex had changed Kaitlyn’s last name to her maiden name. It had taken him a while to track them down after they’d left Atlanta. And he’d not stuck to his plan, and acted too soon when he’d found them in San Antonio. He’d spooked them, and they’d ran again. And now somehow his ex had landed a job with the LAPD. It infuriated him; he’d always wanted to work for the LAPD, but Megan hadn’t wanted to live here...that lying bitch. Well, he didn’t give a shit about Megan anymore, he’d lost everything because of her, including his badge. He just wanted his daughter back... and he was damn well going to get her.


	2. Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy share some quiet time together as Tim admits he’s not been there for Lucy like he should have been while she’s stuck on bed rest. Megan confronts Noah on why he always wants to be there for her and Kaitlyn.

The day had agonizingly, slowly turned into evening. Megan sat at her small breakfast bar with Noah and Kaitlyn. Noah and Kaitlyn were happily chatting away and eating dinner, which Noah had once again brought over to Megan’s apartment. Megan however aimlessly pushed her food around on her plate, frowning at Noah. She glanced back down at her plate of food, as Noah watched her. Something was definitely on her mind...but he wasn’t sure what it was. Noah finished his dinner as he glanced at Kaitlyn who was happily smiling at him. She’d eaten every bite...including the sautéed spinach and mushrooms, which she’d grimaced at at first. “Look, Noah! I ate everything...even my vegabulls!” Kaitlyn was extremely proud of herself. Noah chuckled at her as he gently corrected her. “VegeTAbles...and good job Kateybug. Ok...let’s practice.” Kaitlyn’s eyes lit up. Noah had trusted her with a very big job, and she was going to make him proud. Kaitlyn nodded, indicating she was ready. Noah excitedly looked at her. “Ok...Boogeyman! Show me what I taught you to do if you see him.” Kaitlyn jumped off the stool at the breakfast bar and raced to her room, slamming the door. Noah heard her grunt as she pushed something against her door. About a minute later, his cell phone signaled he had a text. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and smiled. There was a text message from Kaitlyn, and it read ‘S.O.S.’ Noah had bought Kaitlyn a cell phone, and taught her how to use it. He’d also taught her to contact him immediately, with the message S.O.S. if she spotted her father, who she called the Boogeyman. Noah watched as Megan cleaned up dinner...she hadn’t touched hers. He sighed as he went to Kaitlyn’s room and knocked on the door. Kaitlyn moved aside whatever she’d put against the door and jerked it open, incredibly proud of herself. “I did it, Noah! I did it!” Noah chuckled as he gave her a high five. “You sure did, honey. Good job!” 

Tim sighed as he snuggled Lucy on their couch. “They’re really bouncing around in there.” Lucy chuckled at him. “Because they know you’re close.” Tim smiled at that...and followed it up with a frown. “Who’s right here? There’s not as much kicking or movement there.” Tim gently rubbed the right side of Lucy’s pregnant belly as she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “That’s Ethan. I think he might be a mama’s boy. He kicks more when it’s just me. But without a doubt, Emma kicks the hardest when she knows daddy’s here.” Tim chuckled as he gently stroked her belly. Then he gently kissed her cheek, and sighed. “I’m sorry, Boot.” Lucy frowned at him as she placed her hands over his. “Why? You haven’t ticked me off lately...you’ve been pretty quiet, actually.” Tim smirked at her. “Because I haven’t been quite as understanding as I maybe could have been. I know you miss the job, and I know it’s hard on you being stuck here all day and night except for doctor appointments.” Lucy sighed and nodded. “It’s been a struggle, for sure. I’m worried about how things will be when I’m finally able to work again.” Lucy smiled and snuggled into Tim. “But I’m trying not to worry. Dr. Boyd says I’m doing well, and so are the Big Three, and that’s the most important. I’ll worry about the other stuff later.” 

Kaitlyn was in the bathtub, happily singing away to her bath toys, as Noah stood in the kitchen of Megan’s apartment, leaning against the counter, with his arms crossed, watching Megan. He sighed as he looked at her. “Meg...what’s wrong?” Megan had just finished washing up the dinner dishes. She stalked out of the kitchen to check on Kaitlyn, who was scrubbing herself with a wash rag as she sang her ABC’s. Megan softly smiled at her, as she went back into the kitchen. Noah raised an eyebrow at her. “What is it?” Megan shook her head. “Are you going to keep doing this Noah? Constantly show up to babysit us, take care of us...save us?” Noah frowned in confusion as Megan glared at him. “Meg...what’s this about?” Megan huffed in frustration as she went to Kaitlyn’s bedroom to get a nightgown out and selected a couple of books to read before bed. She turned down Kaitlyn’s bed as she glared at Noah again when he followed her into Kaitlyn’s bedroom. “You couldn’t stand me when we first met, Noah; and honestly I wasn’t that thrilled with you either. But you see me and Kaitlyn, in trouble, and you think you need to save us. Because you couldn’t save Anna.” Noah tried not to let her words sting him as she walked up to him. “I’m sorry you couldn’t save Anna. And Noah, I’m so sorry you lost her. But Kaitlyn and I can’t be your substitute for her and what you could have had with her.” Megan shook her head as she left the room and went to check on a now giggling Kaitlyn who was splashing in the tub. 

Noah felt his control snap and stormed out of Kaitlyn’s bedroom. He grabbed Megan’s arm and dragged her into the kitchen. He backed her into the counter, and crowded her, as he kept his voice low. “Is that what you really think, Megan? You think I come here all the time because I’ve got some sort of white knight complex?” Megan crossed her arms and scowled at him as Noah hung his head. Truthfully, he’d not been completely honest with Megan about Anna, and he supposed now was the time to put all of his cards on the table. He ruefully looked back at Megan. “You are some piece of work, Megan Ashburn. Please listen to me... and hear me. Ok, yeah, at first, it was simply about helping you and Kateybug. But the more time I spent with you two, the more it turned into something else. And the more I could see what I’ve always wanted to find...what I knew I’d never have with Anna.” Megan frowned in confusion at him. “I don’t understand.” Noah sighed as he tried to explain. “I loved Anna. But it wasn’t a healthy relationship for either of us. I wanted to marry her, regardless, but I knew it probably wouldn’t last. Anna went through a lot of crap...she wasn’t interested in dealing with any of it or trying to get past it. Eventually it would have driven us apart.” Noah took a breath and continued to pour his heart out. “It hurt like hell to lose her...and part of the reason why was in the end, she totally shut me out. She didn’t trust me enough to let me help her.” Noah shook his head regretfully, as Megan’s expression softened. “I could have helped her; after that, I never wanted to get close to anyone again...Anna was the first person I’d let myself be close to in a long time.” Noah looked desperately at Megan, silently begging her to understand. “But then you happened, Megan; you and Kaitlyn. And yeah, at first, I didn’t like you. I wanted to help you and Kaitlyn, but that was it.” Megan let out the breath she’d been holding. “And now?” Noah sighed as he crowded Megan even more; she braced herself as she put the palms of her hands on the counter, slightly behind her, and Noah covered the tops of her hands with his. “And now...I come over here as much as I can, partly to make sure you and Kaitlyn are safe.” Noah bent his head and softly kissed her, before easing back just enough to look into her sparkling emerald eyes. “But mostly I come over all the time because in spite of the fact that you drive me fucking crazy most of the time because you’re such a pain in my ass, I can’t stop thinking about you; and I keep hoping one of these days when I come over you’ll ask me to stay. Not because you’re scared...but because you want me as badly as I want you. I want to wake up with you, and have breakfast with you and Kateybug...after I spend most of the night making you scream my name and making you cum in my mouth.” Noah kissed her a little bit harder this time, but got no response from Megan. He sighed and nodded, as he backed away. He turned away from her and started to go into the living room. He shrugged into his suit jacket, that had been laying across the back of a chair, and was headed for the door, when Megan rushed after him. Truthfully, she was terrified of getting involved with anyone again after Chris. But after what Noah had just admitted to her...she couldn’t let him walk out that door. Noah was reaching for the door handle when Megan spun him around and rammed him against the door. She grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and jerked him towards her. She deeply kissed him, tangling her tongue with his as she ate his mouth. They both moaned as Megan kissed him for all she was worth. Megan finally broke the kiss as she hesitantly smiled at a shocked Noah. What she said next was music to Noah’s ears. “Stay.”


	3. Running High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high as Megan and Noah spend their first night together. And emotions are still running high the next day when Tim and Doug almost come to blows and Megan and Ash are forced to intervene.

Megan shot straight up in bed, and tried to calm her racing heart. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was just past 3am. She tilted her head to the side and listened intently...something had woken her up; but what? Megan started to reach under her nightstand where she kept another gun taped underneath; she started to scream as the silhouette of a dark figure appeared in the doorway of her bedroom. Noah rushed to her before she could make a sound. He sat on the bed and framed her face with his hands. “Shhhh...relax baby. It’s me...it’s Noah.” Megan practically wept with relief as she all but melted into his arms. Noah gently rocked her in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. “Sorry...didn’t mean to scare you.” Megan sighed and nodded as she took several deep breaths to calm down. “It’s ok...why are you up?” Noah softly chuckled. “You were sleeping too hard and obviously didn’t hear Kaitlyn’s excited chit chat.” Megan broke their embrace. “Kateybug’s awake? I can’t believe I didn’t hear her. Is she ok?” Noah nodded and grinned at her. “She’s just fine, after pretending to chit chat to all of her daycare friends on her cell phone. She claimed she just had to talk to them before going back to sleep.” Megan rolled her eyes as she flopped down on her back. “Good grief. Well hopefully she’s wrapped up her chit chat session and will go back to sleep.” Noah softly laughed and nodded. “She’s almost asleep again.” Noah however was suddenly very much awake, and ran a hand possessively down Megan’s thigh. “I’m not surprised you didn’t hear her.” He bent over and gently circled Megan’s navel with his tongue. Megan let out a soft moan as she spoke. “You’re not?” Noah softly kissed her stomach as he bent over her. “Nope. I wore you out earlier. And I’m about to do that again.” Noah moaned as he dived onto her clit as Megan gasped and clutched the sides of his head. Noah had definitely achieved his goals earlier; she’d screamed his name several times as she came in his mouth. And she was about to do that again, as she felt Noah furiously licking her. They both moaned and panted as Noah swirled his tongue against her. It wasn’t long before she was screaming his name, and he was inside of her, as they drove each other wild. 

Several hours later, Megan was sitting at her desk, and let out another yawn. She’d basically gotten no sleep, thanks to Noah. She looked at Ash, who was busily typing away, on his computer. “Reno, can you do me a favor?” Ash didn’t even look up from his typing. “Sure, what’s up?” Megan laid her head down on her desk. “Can you call your brother and tell him please stay home tonight. I’ve got to get some sleep tonight.” Ash temporarily stopped typing and chuckled, but he didn’t look at her, before he resumed his typing. “I’ll pass along your message. He doesn’t always listen to me though, so if he shows up anyway, that’s your problem, not mine.” Megan moaned as she nodded her head, before she and Ash immediately shot out of their chairs. They heard yelling and shouts coming from the hallway. They rushed out of their office to see what the hell was going on. 

Ash’s eyes went wide as he saw Tim and Doug in a shoving match. Ash quickly intervened as Megan roared at the top of her lungs. “What the hell is going on out here?” Ash came up behind Doug, wrapped his arms around him, and threw him against the wall. Megan quickly stepped in front of Tim. Ash glared between the two of them. “What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Doug glared at Tim. “I made a lawful arrest, and was bringing you two the case. We arrested, no check that, I arrested, a major drug dealer on a traffic stop. Searched his car, found the drugs, and Bradford here didn’t want me to bring the case to you two, because he wants the credit himself.” Tim glared at Doug. “That’s such bullshit, and you know it, Stanton!” Megan blocked Tim’s path as he advanced on Doug. “Officer Bradford; take a deep breath, and calm down, and tell me what happened.” Before he could say anything, Doug sneered at Megan. “I just told you what happened!” Megan held up her index finger to Tim, silently telling him to wait. She then rounded on Doug, and got right in his face. “Guess what, Stanton? You are not the superior officer here; Bradford outranks you, and I outrank both of you! I’ve heard your version of events; now I’m telling you to shut the fuck up!” Shaking her head in frustration, Megan went back to Tim. She spoke in a calm, cool voice. “Officer Bradford...you may continue.” Tim nodded and glared at Doug before looking at Megan. “Stanton’s right...we did make a drug bust on a major drug dealer today. But the whole damn stop is illegal and can easily be thrown out of court.” Tim closed his eyes and shook his head. “I decided to let Stanton drive today...kind of my way of extending an olive branch. We were at a red light when he glanced over and saw Little T, and some of his guys in the car next to ours. Stanton immediately hit the lights on our car, drew on Little T, and ordered him and his crew to get out of their car. There are no active warrants on Little T or any of his crew that were in that car. There was no reason to stop them, and there was no probable cause to search the car. Stanton did all of that anyway. He got lucky, and found drugs, but it was a very small amount.” Ash rolled his eyes as Megan glared at Doug. “You idiot! You can’t just go around harassing private citizens, even if you know they have a criminal history.” Doug glared back at her. “He’s a known drug dealer! There were drugs in the car! We bust a taillight on the car, which I had impounded, problem solved. What the fuck’s the problem here?” Megan sent him a chilling smile. “Officer Stanton, if you have to break the law in order to make an arrest, then you’re not only a lousy cop and a disgrace to the badge, you’re also a criminal; you’re no better than the people you’re arresting...unlawfully arresting at that.” Megan shook her head and started to walk away, as Doug glared at her. “Where the hell are you going?” Megan shot him the middle finger as she stormed off. Ash glared at Doug and Tim. “We need to go talk to Sgt. Grey. All of us. Now.” Tim nodded and didn’t say a word as Doug glared at both of them. He silently followed them down the hallway to the elevator. A short time later they were all in Sgt. Grey’s office, along with Captain Jillian Evans, and Megan. Sgt. Grey was glaring at Doug. “Son, I told you what would happen if you screwed up again.” Doug rolled his eyes as Captain Evans spoke up. “Officer Stanton, you’re officially suspended. And I can promise you, this time, I’m going to do everything I can to take your badge. You’re an absolute disgrace to the uniform and the badge. Now get the hell out of my face.” Doug glared at everyone, before he slammed Sgt. Grey’s office door open and stormed out of the office. Captain Evans shook her head, before looking at Tim. “This isn’t your fault Officer Bradford. And since you had to put hands on a fellow officer in self defense, you won’t be facing any disciplinary action. You may go back to your regular patrol.” Tim stood up and nodded. “Thank you, ma’am.” Captain Evans sighed. “If Little T and his crew are still in holding, kick them. There’s no way any charges against them would stick since the traffic stop was illegal.” Tim nodded again. “You got it, Captain.” Tim left the office followed by Captain Evans. Sgt. Grey glanced at Megan and Ash. “You guys have anything else to ruin my day?” Ash smirked at him as Megan smiled. “No, shift’s not over yet though.” Sgt. Grey chuckled. “Very good, Detective Ashburn. Go find something to do.” Megan and Ash chuckled as they left Sgt. Grey’s office.


	4. Harass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Megan is leaving work, Doug harasses and confronts her, but she’s saved by Noah. Noah harasses Megan about coming over to her place, but she welcomes his kind of harassment. Tim, John, Jackson and Nyla notice someone watching Megan and Noah as they’re all leaving work.

Ash and Megan were walking to their cars after another long shift. He glanced at Megan. “Want to grab a bite?” Megan shook her head. “Another time, Ash. I literally am ready to drop, I’m so tired.” Ash nodded, secretly happy she’d turned him down. That would give him time to pick up dinner for Brenna and surprise her. “Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Noah I said hi, since I’m sure he’s not going to listen to me.” Megan rolled her eyes. “Does he ever listen to anyone?” Ash chuckled and shook his head. “Only himself; kind of exactly like you. See you tomorrow.” Megan nodded as Ash walked several spaces away to his truck, climbed in, and drove off. She sighed as she closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and enjoyed the light breeze that fluttered through her hair. It had been a long day, and she was ready for a glass of wine, some food, snuggle time with Kateybug, and bed. She smiled to herself; as tired as she was she really did want to see Noah. She was mulling over if she should invite him over for dinner when someone sharply grabbed her arm and spun her around. 

Megan gasped as she stared into the angry face of Officer Doug Stanton. She tried to jerk free of him as he tightened his grip. “Really, Detective? You had to go and tattle on me to the Captain? You know I didn’t do anything wrong!” Megan glared at him. “Back off, Stanton. You can’t go around harassing people, no matter who they might be, just because you wear a badge. And Little T gets in enough trouble on his own. You would have had plenty of opportunities to arrest him. Let go of me!” Megan jerked her arm as Doug painfully tightened his grip. They both turned at the sound of an angry voice. “Let her go!” Megan saw Noah stalking towards them, and Doug didn’t even have a chance to let go before Noah jerked him away from Megan. “Get the fuck out of here, Stanton.” Noah got right in his face, and Megan was afraid they were going to come to blows, before Doug finally walked away. Noah didn’t move until he saw Doug get in his car and angrily floor it out of the parking lot. He quickly strode towards Megan and gently caressed her face. “Are you ok?” Megan sighed and nodded as Noah wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Megan tenderly smiled at him. “What are you doing here?” Noah rolled his eyes at her. “You told me not to come to your place tonight...or Ash told me. So I came here instead.” Noah kissed her deeply as Megan sighed, and Megan knew she was going to cave. “You can come over...” Megan lost her train of thought as Noah began nibbling her neck. “I knew you’d cave.” Megan chuckled as Noah nipped her neck. “I have to get Kateybug from daycare.” Noah nibbled his way back up her neck and crushed his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. “Ok. You go get the kiddo, I’ll get dinner. Meet you back at your place.” He deeply kissed her again before he released her. He smiled down at Megan, as she hugged him and burrowed into his chest. Neither one of them realized they were being watched. 

John, Nyla, Jackson, and Tim came out of Mid Wilshire headed for their cars. Tim was still furious about Stanton and had told them all what happened. Jackson sighed as he looked at Tim. “This is all my fault, Bradford. I’m sorry.” Tim glared at Jackson. “The hell with that, West, this is no one’s fault except Stanton’s.” Nyla nodded in agreement. “Bradford’s right, West. Stanton thinks he can do whatever he wants because he’s a cop. Even if you were still partners with him, he’d still be doing the same crap.” Jackson still felt guilty. “But Bradford got stuck with him because of me.” Tim frowned at Jackson. “You saying I couldn’t handle him, West?” Jackson started to stutter and became flustered as John, Nyla, and Tim all grinned at him. He was about to say something when John let out a low whistle. “Now that is one hell of a goodbye kiss.” Tim, Nyla, and Jackson glanced over to where John was looking and saw Noah and Megan lip locked. Megan had her arms wrapped around his neck while Noah had his arms around her back and was bending her backwards from kissing her so deeply. Nyla and Jackson chuckled as Tim let out a loud whistle. Noah abruptly straightened as Tim yelled at them. “Get a room, you two!” Nyla laughed as she glanced at John who was now frowning. Nyla narrowed her eyes at him. “Nolan? What is it?” John anxiously glanced down at her. “Is it me, or is that guy across the street in the white sedan watching them?” Nyla, Jackson, and Tim quickly glanced in the direction John was looking. Tim quickly fished out his cell phone and started taking pictures of the car. The white sedan drove off almost as soon as Tim started taking pictures. Tim hurried over to where Noah and Megan were standing. He explained the situation, but they couldn’t make out from the blurry pictures who had been in the white sedan. Megan started to panic, but Noah’s calm voice wrapped around her like a warm blanket. “Go get Kaitlyn from daycare. I’ll meet you at your place.” Megan nodded as she got into her car. Tim sighed as he watched her leave. He grimly glanced at Noah. “She’s eventually going to have to face him.” Noah gave a brief nod. “Unfortunately, you’re right about that, Bradford. And it’s probably going to happen sooner rather than later.” 

Noah arrived at Megan’s place about an hour later. He gently kissed her cheek as she let him inside her apartment. He’d brought pizza for dinner which happened to be Kaitlyn’s favorite. He carried the pizza boxes into the kitchen and put them on the counter. He walked back into the small living area where Megan was awkwardly standing with her arms wrapped tightly around her. And that’s when Noah saw the suitcases by the door. He frowned at Megan. “Really?” Megan glanced tearfully away as Noah slowly came to stand in front of her. “You were just going to bail? You weren’t even going to say goodbye?” He wrapped Megan in his arms as she fought back tears and pressed her palms against his chest. Megan tearfully nodded at him. “That’s exactly what I was going to do.” She looked up at him as tears streamed down her face and saw the hurt in his beautiful hazel eyes. “But I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. I couldn’t leave you...” That was all Megan got out before Noah crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard, several times, before he rested his forehead against hers. “I’m glad you didn’t leave, Meg.” He sighed deeply as he held her tightly against him. “Since you’re both packed, you want to go to my place? He doesn’t know where I live...at least I don’t think he does.” Megan sighed and shook her head. “No. If he’s out there he’ll follow us. He’ll figure it out easily enough.” Noah simply nodded and straightened away from her, jerking off his tie. “Ok...then I’m staying here.” Megan smiled at him and softly kissed him, knowing she wouldn’t be able to change his mind, and she honestly didn’t want to. Suddenly Kaitlyn came burst out of her room. “Noah! Noah!” Noah grinned at her as Kaitlyn flew to him. He scooped her up in his arms. “Hey there, Kateybug, I brought pizza for dinner. You hungry?” Kaitlyn eagerly nodded as Noah chuckled and the three of them headed into the kitchen.


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug is surprised by an unexpected visitor. Tim is surprised not only by Lucy’s favor that she’s doing for Cheyenne, but also by what he suspects by what is happening between Cheyenne and Grayson.

No one was more surprised to find Officer Tim Bradford banging on the front door of Officer Doug Stanton’s house than Tim himself was. Something was off with Stanton, and Tim was determined to find out what it was. Up until their disagreement and confrontation about Little T’s traffic stop, Doug had been performing the duties of their job almost perfectly. Tim had actually started to change his mind about Doug, happy to see the changes in his attitude that Doug had apparently made. But then the the Little T fiasco had happened, and the old Doug had come roaring back to life.

Doug opened the door and scowled when he saw who was on his doorstep. “Bradford? What the hell are you doing here?” Tim made a herculean effort not go glare or scowl at Doug. “Ahh...can I come in?” Doug stood there scowling, trying to decide what Bradford was up to. Finally he decided he didn’t give a fuck, and shrugged his shoulders. He stepped aside, and Tim nodded at him as he walked into Doug’s house. Doug wasn’t sure what the hell Tim wanted; he frowned uncertainly at him. “You want a beer?” Tim nodded at him. “Sure. Thanks.” Doug nodded and went into his kitchen as Tim glanced around. He saw lots of family pictures around. He walked up to a shelf and picked up a picture. Doug came back into the living room carrying two beers. He handed one to Tim as Tim held up the picture. “Yours?” Doug took a long sip of his beer. “Yeah; they just moved out...all of them.” Tim winced as he put the picture back on the shelf. “Sorry.” Doug took another long pull from his beer and sat on his couch. “So...what are you doing here, Bradford?” Tim took a sip of his beer as he sat down in a recliner, setting his beer down on the coffee table. He decided to be totally honest. “I’m having a hard time figuring you out, Stanton. Frankly, I just don’t get it. It’s like you’re trying to get fired, and go down in flames in the process. Why?” Doug shook his head as Tim pressed further. “Up until Little T showed up, you were doing fine. It’s like a switch flipped.” Doug remained silent as Tim pushed on. “I checked you out, Stanton. Up until your sixth year on the job, you were an exemplary cop. After the summer of your sixth year, you weren’t. What happened?” Doug slammed his beer down on the table and shot to his feet; Tim did the same. Doug glared at Tim. “I don’t give a shit what you read, or what you think you know about me, Bradford! All of this because I arrested a drug dealer? Un fucking believable.” Tim shook his head. “No...all of this isn’t because you unlawfully arrested a drug dealer. All of this is because you seem to have a problem with anyone who isn’t white. Unless of course they cross you, in your eyes anyway... I know what happened with Ashburn in the parking lot. You’re a loose cannon, Stanton. But you weren’t always that way. I’m trying to help you here!” Doug narrowed his eyes at Tim. “Why? Because you think I’m some kind of charity case?” Tim shook his head and started to speak but Doug cut him off. “Look...I appreciate you coming by, and trying to clear the air. You can show yourself out.” Doug walked to the coffee table and snatched up his beer as he stalked out the room. Tim stared after Doug and wondered what Doug was obviously hiding. Shaking his head in frustration, Tim quietly left. 

A short time later, Tim walked into his house, rolling his eyes as he heard yet another argument apparently going on between his adopted daughter, Cheyenne, and his colleague, Officer Grayson Wells. What the hell was their problem lately? “I really don’t care what you say, Grayson. I got permission and I’m doing it.” Tim went to the fridge, and couldn’t help but smile. Cheyenne was just as stubborn, opinionated, and strong willed as Lucy. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, as he listened to Grayson’s response. “I’m not saying don’t do it, Chey. I’m saying don’t overdo it! Learn the difference. You keep pushing yourself too hard in your recovery, and you’re going to injure yourself again, and if that happens, you can kiss volleyball season goodbye. You still have plenty of time before tryouts to get in shape.” Tim took a long pull from his beer, and chuckled to himself as he thought about how much Cheyenne and Grayson reminded him of Lucy and himself. And suddenly the light bulb finally went on for Tim concerning Cheyenne and Grayson. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself. “Ah, hell.” 

The next thing he knew, he heard the racing pitter pat of four little paws and excited yaps as Chewy came racing into the kitchen to greet him. Tim couldn’t help but laugh as the puppy whined and immediately rolled onto his back. Tim scratched his tummy as he cooed to him. “Hey Chewy! You keeping an eye on everyone for me?” Tim chuckled as Chewy rolled over and barked. Cheyenne hurried into the kitchen and threw her arms around Tim. “Hi daddy! Don’t be mad...” Tim rolled his eyes. “I already don’t like this conversation. But I’m happy to see you, sweetheart. You here for dinner or laundry?” Cheyenne chuckled as she hugged him hard before she eased out of Tim’s arms. “Both, and to ask mumsy a huge favor.” Before Tim could say anything, he heard Lucy shouting to him. “I already said, yes, Tim, so save whatever argument you’re going to try to come up with!” Tim crossed his arms and looked at Cheyenne. “What favor? And why should I not be mad?” Cheyenne hesitantly looked at him. “So, I’m taking Kaitlyn to her dentist appointment tomorrow. But I have a meeting with Sgt. Grey tomorrow at 3pm; he got permission for me to train with the cadets at the academy on the obstacle course, and workout with them for a month. Anyway, I’m dropping Kaitlyn off at her home, and mumsy said she’d come over and watch Kaitlyn until Megan gets home. It would only be for like an hour.” Tim scowled as Lucy came into the kitchen. “Oh, stop it, Tim. Kaitlyn’s old enough to do basic things for herself. Megan isn’t on any major cases right now, so she’ll be home early.” Tim shook his head. “Boot, what if something happens? What if her psycho ex shows up?” Lucy came up to him and kissed him. “I’m not living my life on what ifs. It’s only for an hour; and Dr. Boyd says me and the Big Three are doing just fine.” Tim tried one more time. “Why can’t Kaitlyn come here?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Because it’s more convenient for Megan to not have to come by here first. Tim, I’m going crazy locked up in this damn house all day and night.” Tim knew when to surrender; he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Lucy smiled as she pulled Tim into her arms and kissed him. Just then Grayson walked into the kitchen as Lucy eased out of Tim’s arms. He smirked at Tim. “Please tell me you had better luck with Chen than I had with Cheyenne.” Tim scowled at Grayson. “Does it look like I had better luck?” Grayson glanced at Lucy who smugly smiled at him. He rolled his eyes. “Give me a break.” Tim crossed his arms and was still scowling at Grayson. “You staying for dinner, Wells?” Grayson couldn’t help but notice Tim was crankier and more abrupt with him than usual; and Grayson knew in that moment he was definitely not staying for dinner. Because Grayson knew that Tim KNEW about his true feelings for Cheyenne. Grayson quickly shook his head. “Can’t...I’ll take a rain check though.” Grayson all but ran out of the kitchen and the house. Tim was secretly thrilled at how scared of him Grayson apparently was, and had to work hard not to bust out laughing.


	6. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan gets good news about her job. She goes to Noah’s office to share the news with him. Noah tries to play it cool, as he’s still not sure where he and Megan stand or what she wants. Noah gets the news he’s been dreading, but expecting, from Kaitlyn.

Noah and Megan had awakened an hour before their alarm went off, and they had made the most of that hour. They were laying on their sides, facing each other, recovering from their frenzied lovemaking, as Megan softly smiled at him. “What?” Noah sighed as he traced her cheek with his index finger. “It’s Friday. I want you and Kaitlyn to pack a bag and come spend the weekend at my place.” Megan shook her head as she kept her voice soft. “Noah...we’ve been through this. He might know where I live, but he probably doesn’t know where you live. I want to keep it that way.” Noah dropped his hand and closed his eyes in frustration as he abruptly sat up. The covers pooled at his waist as Megan sat up, and wrapped her arms around his chest, crossing her hands in front of him. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder as Noah glanced back at her. “You sure that’s the only reason?” Megan sighed. She should have known Noah would see right through her. Megan sighed in defeat. “Noah...I’m just trying to keep some perspective, and not rush things. I rushed things with Chris...” Noah huffed in frustration and quickly got out of bed, stark naked. He put his hands on his hips and turned around and glared at Megan. “I’m not Chris.” He shook his head as he snatched his clothes off the floor where they’d quickly been shed last night when he and Megan had been wild for each other. Megan sadly watched him get dressed as Noah quickly buttoned his shirt and yanked on his pants. “It’s fine if you don’t come over. I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on anyway.” Megan crawled across her bed and reached for him, but he quickly stepped out of her reach. He jerked the door open and bumped solidly into Kaitlyn, who didn’t question why he was in her mother’s bedroom. He quickly shut the door as Kaitlyn grinned up at him. “I’m hungry, Noah!” He grinned down at her. “Me too...what sounds good for breakfast?” Kaitlyn thought about it before she excitedly jumped up and down. “Eggs and bacon!” Noah nodded at her. “You’re on, kiddo.” Kaitlyn reached for his hand. “Can you make some for mommy too? She likes her eggs sunshine!” Noah chuckled as Kaitlyn pulled him towards the kitchen. “Deal.” Megan softly smiled to herself as she heard Kaitlyn and Noah chatting away. Kaitlyn was usually so frightened of men, but she had seamlessly and effortlessly accepted Noah, and Ash for that matter, into her heart, with no fear of them whatsoever. Megan wished she could do the same. 

Sometime later, Megan was at her desk, sadly staring at her computer, when Ash walked in. He had a huge grin on his face, and didn’t notice how sad Megan looked. “Captain Evans wants to see you.” Megan didn’t say anything and Ash snapped his fingers. “Hello? Earth to Ashburn.” Megan snapped to attention. “Sorry...what did you say?” Ash frowned at her. “You ok?” Megan nodded at him. “I’m fine.” Ash crossed his arms and just stared at her. Megan rolled her eyes. “Noah and I had a fight...well, not a fight exactly...” Ash sighed and nodded at her. “I get it. Put it on the back burner for now. Captain Evans wants to see you.” Megan nodded as she stood up and hurried out of the office. A short time later she knocked on the door of the office of Captain Jillian Evans. She entered as Jillian looked up and smiled. “Come in Detective, and shut the door.” Megan did as asked, before taking a seat. “You wanted to see me, Captain?” Jillian smiled at her. “When it’s just us, you can drop the formalities, Meg.” Megan nodded as Jillian leaned back in her office chair. “So...I’m making it official. Welcome to the team, Meg.” Megan’s eyes widened in surprise. “Seriously?” Jillian nodded and smiled at her. “Yes, seriously. Detective Lopez will be back in April. But even when she comes back, and assuming you take the job offer, Major Crimes will still be shorthanded. We’re looking at beefing up all of the bureaus, not just Major Crimes. So, we’re offering you a full time gig with us. You can stay at Major Crimes, which, Detective Reno has already requested, or I can put you in a different bureau. If you change bureaus however, you might have a different assignment other than Mid Wilshire.” Megan nodded, but surprisingly she wasn’t as excited as she should be. Jillian frowned at her. “Is there a problem?” Megan sighed and glanced away. “I really like it here, Jilly; Kateybug does too. And I love it here at Mid Wilshire .” Jillian looked at her, confused. “So, what’s the problem?” Megan sadly looked at her. “Chris is here, in L.A. He’ll find me, sooner or later. I don’t want to cause any problems for anyone, which might happen, if I stay.” Jillian impatiently rolled her eyes. “Meg...you’ve literally been running all over the country from him since Kateybug was a baby. You can’t keep doing that...Kateybug needs stability, and so do you. You haven’t been here long, but you’ve already made several friends within the department; friends that will help you, friends that have friends in interesting places that can be useful in situations like this.” Jillian got up from her seat and came to sit next to Megan and gently grasped her hand. “You can’t run forever, Meg. Eventually, you have to face him.” Megan tearfully looked at Jillian. “I know.” Jillian pulled her into a hug. “And this time, it’s not just you facing him, it’s you, and me, and Ash, and the entire fucking LAPD.” A short time later, Megan returned to her office. She laughed as she saw a half deflated balloon tied to her desk chair. She grinned at Ash. “Thanks, partner.” Ash smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. Best I could do on such short notice.” Megan sighed as she sat down. She really wanted to give Noah the good news, but wasn’t sure how receptive he’d be. As if reading her mind, Ash smirked at her. “Go. It’s slow as Christmas right now. His office is about fifteen minutes from here. I’ll call you if anything comes up.” Megan gratefully smiled at Ash as she opened a drawer, grabbed her purse, and dashed out. 

It took Megan less time than she thought it would to reach Noah’s office. She was stepping out of the elevator just as someone was stepping into it, and realized she’d just crashed into Noah. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling, and jerked her into the hallway as people were trying to board the elevator. He frowned down at her. “What are you doing here, Megan? Is everything ok?” Megan smiled and nodded. “I was actually coming to see you...I have some news. Are you going somewhere?” Noah softly smiled at her. “I was headed to your office. I’m sorry...” Megan shook her head as he grabbed her hand. “C’mon. Let’s go back to my office and you can tell me your hopefully good news.” Once they were back in his office, Noah shut the door, after telling his secretary to hold his calls. Noah had a big, spacious office with a fabulous view of downtown Los Angeles. Megan walked to one of the windows and looked out at the skyline. “Maybe I went into the wrong line of work. Your office makes my office look like a freaking dump.” Noah chuckled at her as he came to stand next to her. “My first office, actually my first three offices were total shitholes. I’ve moved up, but it definitely took some time to get there.” They stared out the window for a few minutes longer before Noah turned to look at her. “So...what’s your news? It’s good, I hope?” Megan turned to him and nodded. “Jilly offered me a full time, permanent position. I’ll be working with Ash, and Detective Lopez when her maternity leave is up, in Major Crimes.” Noah simply nodded at her and kept his smile friendly. “That’s great. I’m happy for you, Megan...really.” 

His less than enthusiastic response left Megan feeling unsure of herself, and him, and where they stood. She didn’t look at him as she turned away, and started to leave. Noah closed his eyes, berating himself. He turned around and all but shouted at her. “Don’t you dare walk out that door, Megan!” Megan turned around and glared at him. “Why? I thought you’d be happy that Kateybug and I are staying. Obviously I was wrong.” Noah rushed to her and yanked her into his arms. “Of course I’m happy you guys are staying. It’s just...” Megan frowned at him. “It’s just what?” Noah struggled for patience. “Sometimes I don’t know where we stand, Meg. You let me come over to your place anytime I want, but you refuse to come to mine. I’ve visited you at your office a dozen times, but this is the first time you’ve come here. You don’t seem to care if your colleagues and friends know about us, but you won’t meet any of mine. It’s like you want me in your world, but you don’t want to be in mine...it’s confusing.” Megan sighed as she looked at him. “Is there an us, Noah?” Noah gently reached out and caressed her cheek. “I want there to be. But Meg, you need to figure out what you want; and it’s a struggle, but I’m trying to let you do that.” Noah turned around and walked to his desk. He’d almost reached it when he heard a click. He quickly turned around and saw Megan leaning against the door...the door she’d just locked. Megan stalked to him and grabbed his face in her hands. “What I want is you.” She desperately, passionately kissed him, making Noah moan. She drug him by his lapels to the big leather couch in his office, as she tore off her jacket. Noah was moaning and kissing her as desperately as she was kissing him. He quickly undid his pants, never breaking the kiss, as Megan quickly undid hers. He was almost inside her when his phone signaled he had a text. Megan groaned in frustration as she pleadingly kissed him. “Ignore it.” Noah softly grinned at her. “I can’t. I’m waiting on a verdict. I might have to go...but it might be nothing. Hold that thought.” Noah climbed off of her, yanked his pants up, and stalked to his desk. He snatched his phone up... and his heart stopped. The text he’d just received was from Kaitlyn... and it read ‘SOS.’


	7. The Boogeyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn is happily playing in her room while Lucy babysits her. Kaitlyn glances out her bedroom window and sees the Boogeyman. Kaitlyn knows he’s coming for her and she and Lucy have to run. Cheyenne sounds the alarm after getting a frightening phone call from Lucy. Mid Wilshire mobilizes and the race to save Lucy and Kaitlyn is on. Lucy reminds everyone that even pregnant with triplets, she’s still a badass.

Kaitlyn was happily watching tv with Lucy. Her dental appointment had gone well, and as a treat, Cheyenne had taken her to get ice cream. Cheyenne had then taken her home, and a short time later, Lucy had arrived. Cheyenne had given Kaitlyn a big hug as she helped her get Lucy settled on the couch. Cheyenne had stressed to Kaitlyn how important it was for her to be a big girl and take care of Lucy, and it made Kaitlyn feel really proud of herself for doing such a good job of it. She’d fussed over Lucy and made sure Lucy had snacks, something to drink, and a blanket. Kaitlyn knew her mommy would be home soon, and her mommy would be so proud of her for taking care of Lucy! Kaitlyn glanced over at Lucy, who had dozed off on the couch, with Kaitlyn sitting beside her. Kaitlyn realized she needed to go potty, so, she went to her bathroom. A short time later, she walked back into the small living area. Lucy was still asleep, and Kaitlyn was feeling bored. She decided she’d let Lucy sleep and go play in her bedroom. She wandered into her bedroom and looked out the small window. She gazed down from her fifth floor window and gasped. Oh no! It was HIM...the Boogeyman! He’d found them again! She saw him walking away from a car, cross the street and head towards the building she lived in. He was coming! Kaitlyn ran to her door and slammed it shut... and started crying. She couldn’t leave Lucy in the living room by herself! But leaving her room wasn’t what Noah had told her to do. But if she did what Noah had told her to do, Lucy would have to face the Boogeyman all by herself, and it was Kaitlyn’s job to take care of Lucy. Kaitlyn ran to the little table by her bed, and opened the drawer where she kept her phone. She texted Noah just the way he showed her; there, at least she could do that part. She put the phone back in the drawer and went to her bedroom door. She was so scared to open it, but she knew she had to be a big, brave girl right now and help Lucy. Squaring her little shoulders, Kaitlyn cautiously opened her door, with tears streaming down her face.

Lucy groggily opened her eyes as she felt someone desperately shaking her. “Lucy! Wake up! Please wake up, Lucy!” Lucy quickly sat up as recognition dawned. Shit...she’d fallen asleep, and Kaitlyn was crying. “Honey, are you ok? What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I’m sorry.” Kaitlyn looked at Lucy with wide, terrified eyes. “Lucy! He’s coming! We have to run!” Lucy frowned in concern as she reached for Kaitlyn and pulled her into her lap. “What? Who’s coming ?” Kaitlyn wept as she told Lucy who was coming. “The Boogeyman! I was playing in my bedroom and I looked out my window and saw him!” Lucy immediately went into cop mode. She tossed the blanket off, and rushed to the door. She made sure it was locked, and put the security chain on. Then she shoved a heavy chair in front of the door. She fished her cell phone out of her pocket and frantically dialed Tim...but he didn’t answer. She tried again as she looked at Kaitlyn. “It’s going to be ok, honey. Kaitlyn, do you know what a fire escape is?” Kaitlyn quickly nodded. Lucy smiled encouragingly at her, hoping to keep her calm. “Do you have one here? Can you show me where it is?” Tim was still not answering, so, Lucy hung up and tried Cheyenne. Cheyenne did answer, and Lucy quickly explained the situation. Just then, Lucy heard a thud against the door. She quickly disconnected the call, and put her finger to her lips, signaling for Kaitlyn to be quiet. She grabbed her gun out of her purse, just as she felt a cramp in her tummy. Lucy sent up a silent prayer telling the Big Three to stay put and calm down. She frantically whispered to Kaitlyn as she heard another thud. “C’mon Kaitlyn! Show me where the fire escape is! We have to be really quiet!” Kaitlyn nodded and pulled Lucy in the direction of her mommy’s bedroom. 

Cheyenne was staring at her phone, horrified. She’d just gotten a frightening phone call from Lucy, when the call had disconnected. Cheyenne was in the parking lot at Mid Wilshire, about to get into her car and leave. She whirled, and sprinted for Mid Wilshire. She threw the front door open and ran inside. Hopefully her dad was still in Sgt. Grey’s office, where she’d left him. She sprinted through the station, rounded a corner, and saw her dad, Sgt. Grey, and Grayson chatting outside of Sgt. Grey’s office. She yelled at the top of her lungs as she raced towards them. “Daddy! Daddy! Help!” Tim turned in the direction of Cheyenne’s frantic voice and scowled as he saw her flying towards him. “Chey? What is it?” Tim jogged towards her and caught her in his arms. Cheyenne was shaking, and gulping for air, as she forced the words out. “Daddy...it’s mumsy. He’s there! Help!” Cheyenne was sobbing in Tim’s arms as he looked down the hallway and recognition dawned; he felt a panic rise in his chest as he fought back tears. He shoved Cheyenne away into Grayson’s arms as he grimly looked at Sgt. Grey. “Lucy’s babysitting Kaitlyn at Detective Ashburn’s apartment. The ex must have found them. We have to go, now! They’re at Botanical Gardens Apartments.” Cheyenne’s screams had brought several uniformed officers out into the hallway. Tim and Sgt. Grey took off running as Sgt. Grey barked out orders. “I want everyone at Botanical Gardens Apartments now! We have an officer in trouble! Move!” Mid Wilshire came alive with activity as the race to save Lucy and Kaitlyn was on. Sgt. Grey got on his radio. He knew he’d probably get in trouble for breaking protocol, but he was going to take one for the team...his team. “Dispatch, this is Adam Watch Commander Sgt. Wade Grey, badge number 6325. Officer Down at Botanical Garden Apartments on Melrose and Ocean View. Roll everything you got. Suspect is a white male, age 44, with a barbed wire tattoo on his upper left arm. Suspect is armed and dangerous.” Tim frowned at his boss as they sprinted to their patrol cars. “Sarge?” Sgt. Grey frowned at Tim. “You know a faster way to get help to her, Bradford? Your pregnant wife is going up against an armed stalker, and her only backup is a five year old kid. She needs all the help she can get, and she needs it now!” Half a dozen police cars were flying out of the Mid Wilshire parking lot with their lights and sirens activated. Tim prayed they reached Lucy and Kaitlyn in time. 

Noah and Megan were in her police issued vehicle. She was breaking every traffic law known to man, driving as fast as she could to her apartment. Noah was on the phone with Ash. Megan gripped the steering wheel, swerving around vehicles. She glanced over at Noah, who seemed totally unfazed. She frowned as she sailed through a red light. “Most civilians would be freaking out right about now.” Noah nodded as he gripped the handle of the door. “Yep...most would. I however am not a civilian, and that’s a conversation for another time. Focus on getting us there. I’ll handle the rest.” Megan gripped the steering wheel as she drove even faster. She knew if Chris got ahold of Kaitlyn she’d never see her daughter again. She’d do whatever it took to keep that from happening.

Lucy and Kaitlyn were about halfway down the fire escape when they heard a voice yelling above them. “Hey! That’s my daughter! You can’t take her!” Lucy suddenly heard a shot as Kaitlyn screamed. Lucy yelled at Kaitlyn. “Run! As fast as you can Kaitlyn! Go!” Kaitlyn sobbed as she ran down the fire escape stairs, almost falling. Lucy was right behind her. Lucy jumped the rest of the way off of the fire escape and landed on the ground hard. It hurt, but her adrenaline was racing through her veins, so she barely noticed. Lucy held her arms up. “Jump, Kaitlyn! I’ll catch you.” Kaitlyn shook her head. “No...I’m scared Lucy!” Lucy smiled at her. “I know, baby, but you have to do it. I’m right here. I’ll catch you, I promise.” Lucy glanced up, past Kaitlyn, and gasped. “Kaitlyn, hurry! He’s coming!” Kaitlyn glanced above her and saw the Boogeyman, who was yelling at her, and had almost reached her. “Kaitlyn! Don’t you move a muscle!” The Boogeyman fired at Lucy, who dove to the ground. She jumped back to her feet and held her arms up. “Kaitlyn! You have to jump, now!” Kaitlyn nodded, and sobbed as she jumped off the fire escape. Lucy caught her, and they rolled behind a dumpster. Lucy grinned at Kaitlyn. “I told you I’d catch you. Now, I need you to be brave, Kaitlyn, ok?” Kaitlyn tearfully nodded. “Good girl. There’s a grocery store in the building next to this one. I need you to run there, as fast as you can. The first adult you see you tell them to call for help, ok?” Kaitlyn was shaking so bad Lucy’s heart broke. Kaitlyn gave Lucy a big hug before she tearfully ran off. Lucy watched her running away as fast as her little legs could go. “Run, baby. Run as fast as you can.” To Lucy’s shock, she heard more gunshots. That fucker was trying to kill his own daughter! Lucy came out from her hiding place like an avenging angel, and returned fire, aiming at Chris, who was almost at the bottom of the fire escape. She ducked behind the dumpster and glanced behind her. Kaitlyn was nowhere to be seen, but now Lucy was totally on her own. She felt her babies frantically kicking inside her as more gunshots rang out. Lucy rubbed her tummy. “Hang in there you guys. Do mommy a solid, and stay put...please.” More gunshots rang out. Lucy waited for the next round of silence. As soon as she heard it, she stood up and fired again. This time, she hit Chris three times, and he fell from the fire escape, landing on the concrete below. Lucy suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and collapsed.


	8. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy saves Kaitlyn from the Boogeyman. Help finally arrives and no one more than Tim is prouder of Lucy and how, despite being very pregnant, she saved the day. Megan and Kaitlyn are reunited.

Megan sharply turned around the corner into the alley behind her apartment building. Noah frowned at her. “What are you doing?” Megan released the breath she’d been holding. “I taught Kateybug that if he ever found us, to sneak down the fire escape. She could get to it because her room and my room connect. That way, he wouldn’t see her leave.” Noah nodded in approval. “Smart.” Megan sighed as she slammed on the brakes. “If she made it out of the apartment, she’s in this alley somewhere.” Megan parked the car and was frantically looking around when she heard Noah swear. “Shit...is that Lucy? Bradford’s wife?” Megan’s eyes went wide as she saw Lucy leaning against the dumpster. “Oh God. Yeah, it is.” They jumped out of the car and rushed to her. Noah crouched down in front of her. “Lucy! Are you ok?” Lucy winced as she looked at him. “I don’t know. Don’t let Megan...don’t let her see.” Noah frowned at Lucy. “See what?” Noah stood up and peered around the dumpster. He swore violently as he saw Megan crouch beside Chris’s body. Megan was already on her radio. “Dispatch, this is is Detective Megan Ashburn, requesting two ambulances at the Botanical Gardens Apartments, in the alley behind the building.” She stood up as Noah looked at her. “Is that prick still alive?” Megan grimly nodded. Noah crouched down again in front of Lucy. “Ambulance is on the way, Lucy. Where’s Kaitlyn?” Lucy weakly raised her arm and pointed. “She ran down that way. That fucker tried to kill her...and me too.” 

Just then, a swarm of police cars flooded the alley, with Tim leading the charge. He pulled up right next to the dumpster and threw the car in park. He jumped out of the vehicle and rushed to Lucy. “Boot! Are you ok?” Tim caressed her face as he quickly checked her over. Lucy softly smiled at him. “I think so. I was cramping really bad earlier, but that’s stopped now.” Noah glanced over at him. “Ambulance is on the way, should be here any minute.” Tim frowned at Lucy as she struggled to get up. “What the hell are you doing?” Lucy glared at him. “We have to find Kaitlyn.” She looked at Noah then. “There’s a white sedan on the corner. That’s the car he came in. Tell Sgt. Grey.” Noah nodded and hurried off as Tim stood up and glanced around. One ambulance had already arrived and the medics were working on Chris. Tim glanced down at Lucy and couldn’t help but smile at Lucy. “You’ve still got it, Boot.” Just then, the second ambulance arrived. Tim waived them over to where Lucy was sitting on the ground, leaning against the dumpster. The medics jumped out of the ambulance and rushed to Lucy and began checking her vitals. Sgt. Grey came up to them and worriedly looked at Tim. “She ok?” Tim shrugged his shoulders as one of the medics looked up at him. “She seems to be fine. Vitals are strong. We’ll take her just to be safe, get the babies checked out.” Lucy shook her head as she determinedly looked at Tim, Sgt. Grey, and the medics. “First we find Kaitlyn.” 

Lucy slowly got to her feet and glanced around. Cops were already fanning out, looking for Kaitlyn, as Megan sobbed in Noah’s arms. Tim pulled Lucy into a hard hug. “No more babysitting for you until after the Big Three are here. You scared me to death, Boot.” Lucy hugged him tightly. “I know, babe. I was scared too. But I had to protect Kaitlyn.” Tim gently rocked her in his arms. Suddenly everyone stopped as they heard a sound that was music to everyone’s ears. “Mommy!” Kaitlyn had rounded the corner with a couple who were each holding her hand. Megan had burrowed into Noah’s arms and quickly glanced up. Tears sprang to her eyes as she laughed and cried. “Kaitlyn!” Megan and Kaitlyn raced towards each other. Lucy laid her head on Tim’s shoulder and smiled. Tim, Noah, and Sgt. Grey all grinned. Nyla, Jackson, and John each wiped a tear away. Megan fell to her knees as she caught Kaitlyn in her arms. Megan sent up a silent prayer of thanks as she hugged Kaitlyn tightly to her. “Oh Kateybug. I love you so much. Thank God you’re ok.” Megan sobbed as she rocked Kaitlyn in her arms. Megan slowly got to her feet, holding Kaitlyn in her arms, as Noah came up to them. Kaitlyn grinned hugely at both of them. “I did it, mommy, I did it!” Kaitlyn then excitedly looked at Noah. “I did it just like you showed me, Noah! And I took care of Lucy and the babies!” Megan let out a watery laugh as Noah gave a very proud Kaitlyn a high five. “Way to go, Kateybug! That’s my girl!” Kaitlyn frowned at Megan and Noah. “We should check on Lucy. I promised Cheyenne I’d take care of her.” Megan nodded and gently kissed her cheek as she carried Kaitlyn to where Lucy was being loaded into an ambulance. The other ambulance had already left with Kaitlyn’s father, who was clinging to life. Kaitlyn’s bottom lip trembled as she looked at Lucy. “Mommy, is Lucy ok?” Lucy gave Kaitlyn a thumbs up and smiled at her, as Megan nuzzled Kaitlyn. “They just need to take her to the doctor and check on the babies. We’ll check on her later, ok?” Kaitlyn nodded as she smiled at Lucy. “Thanks for catching me Lucy.” Lucy grinned back at her. “Anytime, Kateybug. Thanks for taking such good care of me.” Kaitlyn beamed with pride as Lucy waved to her, as the doors to the ambulance were closed and it drove off with Tim and Lucy inside. 

Dr. Boyd rolled her eyes as she examined Lucy. “I’m not quite sure you understand what bed rest, means, Lucy.” Tim smirked at Lucy as Lucy chuckled. “I’m sorry doc...it was an unavoidable situation.” Dr. Boyd simply nodded. “Well, everything still looks good. The cramping was probably your body, and the babies, objecting to you going from minimal movement the last several weeks to jumping off a freaking fire escape. I’m not going to admit you, but I want to check you again in 48 hours, ok? Until then, bed rest. I mean it. You don’t follow my instructions to a T, I’ll admit you until delivery. Got it?” Lucy firmly nodded. “I got it.” Dr. Boyd smiled at her, as she bid her goodbyes to Tim and Lucy. Tim crossed over to Lucy, and kissed her forehead. They were both swamped with relief that the babies were just fine. 

Cheyenne and Grayson were anxiously waiting for Tim and Lucy to arrive home. Cheyenne paced back and forth in the living room. Grayson was sitting on the couch, and finally snagged her wrist and yanked her next to him. “You’re driving me crazy. They’ll be here any minute. Just relax, Chey.” Cheyenne nodded as she buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath. “I was so scared, Gray.” Grayson softly smiled at her. “I know. But your mumsy’s a total badass, which she just reminded everyone of.” Cheyenne Cheyenne chuckled at that. “Yeah, she really is.” 

Just then, Tim and Lucy walked into the kitchen from the garage and Cheyenne flew to them, practically knocking Lucy over. Cheyenne engulfed Lucy in her arms as Lucy hugged her tightly. “Whoa...I guess you missed me, huh Chey?” Cheyenne nodded as she fought back tears. “Just please tell me you and the babies are ok, mumsy. I’m so sorry, I never should have...” Lucy eased back and framed Cheyenne’s face with her hands. “We’re all fine. And this wasn’t your fault, Chey. Things happen. The important thing is, you immediately sprang into action and got help just as fast as you could. You did exactly the right thing.” Lucy smiled at her as Grayson came up to hug Lucy. “Nice job...badass.” Lucy snickered at him. “Thanks. Now I’m going to take a hot shower, and get into bed. Jumping off that freaking fire escape hurt more than I first realized.” Lucy padded towards her bedroom as Cheyenne grinned at Tim. “Daddy, mumsy’s a total badass.” Tim chuckled but couldn’t keep the pride off of his face. “She sure is, Chey.”


	9. Time Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Kaitlyn won’t leave each other’s side as they deal with what happened. Lucy recovers at home with an endless parade of well wishers. Noah gets a birthday surprise.

Megan had just tucked Kaitlyn into bed after a very long day. They had FaceTimed Lucy earlier, and were both thrilled she and the babies were ok. Megan had been profusely apologetic, but Lucy had insisted it wasn’t her fault. After they’d finished talking to Lucy, Kaitlyn was taking her bath when Megan called the hospital. She learned her ex husband hadn’t survived his injuries he sustained in the shootout with Lucy. Megan couldn’t help but feel relieved. He’d been terrorizing her and hurting her for almost a decade. Now she’d never have to worry about him again; and Kaitlyn could grow up happy and not constantly be afraid anymore. Ash had stopped by to check on her and Kaitlyn, and had even brought dinner. Noah had called her, and had offered to come by, but Megan really just wanted to be alone with her daughter, and process everything that happened. Ash had told her as he was leaving that tomorrow was his and Noah’s birthday, and to do with that info what she wanted. Megan lay in bed late that night, with Kaitlyn by her side. They had had ice cream in bed, watched two movies, and had a “sleepover.” Megan glanced at Kaitlyn and sighed. She was so thankful Kaitlyn had survived, thanks to Lucy. She snuggled her sleeping little girl as she wondered what to do about Noah. She knew what she wanted to do, and decided she was done being afraid of what was happening between them. She drifted off to sleep as her mind began to plan. 

The next morning, everyone was at Tim and Lucy’s house; although Megan and Kaitlyn had only stopped by for a few minutes. Megan claimed she had a lot of errands to run, and she and Kaitlyn were having a mommy/daughter day. Lucy thought that was sweet and looked forward to when she could do that with Emma...and Cheyenne. Angela was sitting on the couch grinning at Lucy holding her son, Timothy. “So there you are, pregnant as crap, having an old fashioned shootout with Ashburn’s psycho ex. That freaking rocks, Lucy.” Jase chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Angela’s right, Lucy Lou. That’s off the charts of badassery.” Lucy laughed as she leaned against the pillows on the couch. “Well, yay for me for earning some more street cred. Still, I’d rather not repeat that particular experience.” Lucy had secretly been terrified that something terrible was happening to the Big Three as she began to feel the sharp cramps; but she’d had no choice. Little Kaitlyn was totally defenseless against her psychotic father, and Lucy had to protect her. Wesley took Timothy from Angela and kissed his little head. He sighed, shaking his head. Angela frowned at him. “Wesley? What’s up?” Wesley sadly looked at her. “I know Detective Ashburn’s ex was messed up...but how the hell could he have tried to kill his own daughter? His own flesh and blood...who’s still so young.” Nyla bounced her son Jay in her arms as she sighed. “Classic case of if I can’t have you, no one can. Ashburn and her kid are lucky they both came out of this alive.” There were mutters of agreement all around as Cheyenne snuggled against Lucy. “I’d just like to remind everyone, one more time, it was my totally badass mumsy who saved the day. She can do anything.” Lucy grinned and kissed the top of Cheyenne’s head as everyone chuckled. A short time later, people began leaving so Lucy could rest. Cheyenne didn’t leave Lucy’s side the rest of the day...and neither did Tim. 

Noah sighed as he glanced at his watch. The day had gotten away from him after he’d left Tim and Lucy’s. He’d grabbed a quick birthday lunch with Ash, before heading into the office to catch up on work. Satisfied that he was finally caught up, he leaned back in his office chair and closed his eyes. He’d been hoping he’d hear from Megan, but she hadn’t contacted him. He figured she needed time to deal with everything that happened. But damnit, he really liked her, and he didn’t want to lose her. He cursed himself, once again, for falling for an emotionally unavailable woman, once again. He stood up and stretched, before grabbing his keys, phone, and briefcase. He was exhausted, and a long birthday nap sounded like heaven to him. He walked out of his office, shut and locked the door, and headed out. 

Megan looked uncertainly at Ash as she finished hanging up the birthday banner in Noah’s kitchen. “Ash...are you sure he’s going to be ok with this?” Ash patiently looked at Megan and nodded. “Yes. Noah’s usually in court or otherwise occupied on our birthday. I don’t remember the last time he actually had a chance to celebrate it.” Megan sighed and glanced around uneasily. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Ash rolled his eyes and walked up to her. “And maybe you need to suck it up, Ashburn. Stop living in the past, and focus on right now.” Ash glanced at his watch. “Check that; focus on who will be here in about thirty minutes I’d say.” Ash smiled encouragingly at her. “I promise, he’ll love it. Ok... I’m out. You kids have fun. I parked your car in the garage, so, he won’t see it, at first. Later.” Ash quickly left as Megan glanced around fretfully. Megan really hoped Noah would like his surprise. A short time later, Megan heard keys jiggling in the front door. She ran to get Kaitlyn, who was in the spacious living room watching tv. She got to the room but didn’t have time to turn the tv off. 

Noah entered his house through his front door, which wasn’t his routine. He’d left his car in the driveway because he’d changed his mind about the nap; he instead had come home long enough to change clothes, and then he was going to Megan’s to talk some damn sense into her. He shut the door... and froze. Had he left the tv on? Unusual for him. He brushed it off and hurried through the house. He’d just passed the kitchen, giving it a brief glance, and froze in mid step. He walked a few steps backwards and glanced into the kitchen again. He set his briefcase on the floor, and slowly walked into the kitchen. Noah slowly glanced around and shook his head as he softly smiled. There was a big banner haphazardly taped across some of his cabinets that read ‘Happy Birthday Noah!’ in a child’s scrawl. There were over a dozen balloons, all in different colors, floating around the kitchen. He walked to the counter and saw a Red Velvet cake, his favorite, sitting on the counter, next to a very expensive bottle of champagne. There was a card and a small gift wrapped box on the other side of the cake. He wondered who had left the surprise for him...but he knew who he sure hoped it was. He started to open the gift when he heard a child’s giggle behind him. He smiled and closed his eyes...he’d know that giggle anywhere. He slowly turned around as he opened his eyes and there stood Megan, who was grinning at him, and a beaming, giggling Kaitlyn, who was twisting from side to side, about to burst with excitement. 

Kaitlyn couldn’t take it anymore and charged forward. “Happy Birthday, Noah!” A grinning Kaitlyn sprinted towards him as he crouched and spread his arms. She squealed in delight as he scooped her up. He held her, and poked her tummy. “Now, how did you know it was my birthday, Kateybug?” Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, causing Noah to chuckle. “Because it’s Ash’s birthday too, silly! You’re twins! He told us, a lot, that today’s his birthday.” Noah snickered at her. “That sounds like Ash... and you’re a pretty smart little girl.” Megan walked up to him and tenderly smiled at him. “Happy Birthday.” Noah bent his head and kissed her cheek as he held Kaitlyn. “Thanks.” Kaitlyn eagerly squirmed in his arms. “Open your gift, Noah! I picked it out!” Noah laughed and nodded as he set Kaitlyn down on the counter. He picked up the box and took the wrapping off and opened it, as Kaitlyn sat there grinning hugely at him. Inside was a fire engine red coffee mug, with the words ‘Best Friend Forever’ painted on the sides. Noah grinned at the mug as he hugged Kaitlyn. “Thanks Kateybug, that’s really sweet.” Kaitlyn beamed at him as Megan laughed at her. “You want to show Noah the rest of the surprise?” Kaitlyn gave an excited whoop as she jumped off the counter and went tearing out of the kitchen. Noah couldn’t help but laugh at her as he glanced at Megan. “There’s more?” Megan nodded at him, and her smile slowly fell from her face as she sent Noah a heated look, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. Kaitlyn came racing back into the kitchen, dragging her pink and white flowered suitcase with her. 

“Noah, look! We brought our suitcases! We get to have a sleepover with you all weekend just like you wanted!” Noah grinned at her as Kaitlyn grabbed her suitcase and hurried out of the kitchen with it. He turned to Megan and backed her into the counter, as he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. Megan moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Noah finally tore his mouth away from hers and began nibbling on her neck. “Any more surprises?” Megan moaned and then laughed as Noah dived for her mouth again. She smiled at him. “Just one...in my suitcase, which you get after Kateybug goes to sleep.” Noah let out a soft groan as he grabbed Megan’s face and kissed her again, tangling his tongue with hers. Kaitlyn watched from the doorway and put her hand over her mouth as she giggled, watching Noah kiss her mommy. She really hoped that someday, Noah would be her daddy. 

THE END


End file.
